


Embace the uncertainty

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hannah has panic attacks, Nonbinary Character, agender hannah, and loves space a lot, astronaut!hannah, musical festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah isn't sure what to expect when they go to a musical festival with thier best friends. Then Hannah meets Kim. The carefree mechanic who shows them a new way of living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonders and stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahandkim.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannahandkim.tumblr.com).



> To be honest, this first part is all Hannah's pov and thier feelings and thoughts so far.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

A sigh exhales from Hannah. They feel the grainy soil on their fingertips. Adding green rubbery strains into the mix. The rough bark on their back giving them support. Hannah sighs again. A much-needed break from the chaos of a musical festival.

There are people clambering everywhere. Trapping Hannah into a familiar pool of uneasy emotions. Hannah needs to towels off and get away from these people. Their friends are still escaping to music. They prefer ambient sounds and occasional pop song, due to Anna singing them all the time. Anna and Charlie invited Hannah to _ALL DAY SHRILL!_ It promised an unforgettable otherworldly experience including the acts of _Splutter Cube, Ashes behind the fridge, Froozen cowz_ and more they can't remember. Hannah had enjoyed _Froozen cowz_ even with the strange spelling.

The music brought truth to the otherworldly promise. Puts them in a place where it's easier to take in the heat, sweat, and energy. The type fit for listening and looking at stars. The crowd or stank smell won't evaporate, but it will not matter while connecting star to star dots. It reminds them for stars to be born nebula has to collapse. Which Hannah in as collapsing isn't a bad thing. Sometimes a fresh beginning.

Stars take them back in time. One angle can tell the story of Andromeda and her trouble with arrogance. Hannah found the story sobering. Reminding them to be to be mindful. Think before you act. Which Hannah does have an issue with their impulsiveness. Probably one of the reasons they agreed to join this trip. The idea of letting go. Not worrying all the time after every decision. Hannah made a promise to Anna and Charlie. Welcome, uncertainty.

Uncertainty got them sitting on the ground, knees up to their face wondering. _What to do._ Hannah hopes to find the answer soon. Maybe a people study will help. Neon lights distracts their vision. A red dash becomes yellow a blink later. Orange plastic beach balls thrown carelessly. Random people being hoisted and carried. Such a curious sight.

Hannah's stomach is grumbling. Since night is here, food is not. They brush themselves off and get their flashlight on. Their best bet is their tent. When food is here it is expensive. Also, Hannah is a picky eater. So, they had to make their own meals. None of it is trail mix because, "It tastes like grain with bits of raisins."

 


	2. Unexpected questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets a person and doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drunkness and start of a panic attack.

The heat doesn't subside until sundown. That makes the search for food easier with a graceful breeze against Hannah's slides. The music is turning into in a chilling wave that places Hannah in balance, but distracts them from their quest. Makes them focus on people cheering in the distance. Neon flashes among the crowd. They trace the electric movements to find a sense of order. It doesn't make sense. Unsure if it is choreograph or just random. Why would it matter? Hannah questions. It makes the people happy. Brings people together to forget. To chill. Why Hannah came here. A place to welcome chaos and peace. To accept that order isn't everything that she thought. They can let in the unplanned and unexpected. Hannah can embrace the uncertainty of life. 

Hannah explores these new founded thoughts with an another person. While walking to their tent they get bumped and pushed by the incoming crowds. Hannah gets a break by a closed food truck. 

“Ex-excuuuse me, uhhhh, have you seen Ashhh?” A slurred voice came towards Hannah. They looked to their right to see a leaning tower of drunkenness. Hannah squinted at the taller person. The person had loose clothing on. They looked wild. Dark brown hair flowing in the wind. Their black halter top and dark red romper type of pants that seen easier days. They were still gawking with head bobs. 

“I don't understand you. Ash?” Hannah asked. 

“Yeaaah. Ashh. He's my bessst friend. Tall” They made random hand gestures. “Blonde” They squinted hard to remember. “Lots of hair.” This led into a laughing fit. Hannah looked around for anyone to help them out. Unsure what to do for this person. Why them? 

“I don't know anyone like that, sorry,” Hannah genuinely said. They wanted to help for some reason. Felt pity for the drunk. Also, it helped that they looked nice other than the drunkenness. “Are you s-sssure? I'm Kim by the way.” Kim shuffled and stumbled over to Hannah, reaching a hand out. Hannah examined it and polity held it. Neither one let go. Hannah put on a weak fake smile by discomfort. Their mind went many directions. Who is this person? Why am I talking? Why are they/she(?) talking to me? What should I do? Should I leave? Help them find their friend? Who is Ash? Is that truly his name? Is it an him? All coming without much warning or break. 

“I like you,” Kim said with a smile before throwing their/her(?) head forward. Throwing up on Hannah's gray boots. Their hand still connected. Hannah grimaced at the sight and took a step back, disconnected with her. Kim fell onto the torn up grass groaning. Hannah kneed down. Being only held up by her elbows and knees, Kim stared at her puke. 

“Umm, do you need help?” Hannah could tell she did, but they weren't sure what to ask first. 

“Yeaah.” Kim dimly said. 

Hannah took one of Kim's hands and got her feet standing. Kim seemed to be out of it mostly. Mumbling nonsense words. Something about her friend, Ash and a party that never ends. Hannah did find their tent eventfully. Midnight blue with orange tape on the top to get their attention in the night. Putting her in the safety position, on side and knees bent. Hannah put of their blankets on her and a ball of one behind her to double check she doesn't lay on her back and choke. That would be unfortunate and Hannah doesn't want to do the Heimlich maneuver. They haven't practiced it enough and is not confident in their ability to save a life yet. Especially an life that they are interested of finding out. Hannah's goal is to change clothes and footwear. Their strawberry shirt had been muddled and sweated in enough. After Hannah changed into a cute otter space t-shirt with a gray-blue wrap shawl, dark green shorts and new pair of black socks, they went through their food bank. A half eaten bag of Cheetos puffs, pretzels, carrots, juice boxes and lemon-lime Gatorade. They decided on Cheetos puffs and kiwi-strawberry juice boxes. Hannah glances at Kim's sleeping form. Drool progressing to her chin and Hannah finding it gross but humanizing. They don't know anything about this person. Who knows why she went to Hannah for help or what will happen when she will wake up. What if Anna and Charlie walk in? Where are they? Dancing? Lost like Kim? Drunk like Kim? Questioning where Hannah is. Should they be out searching for them? Hannah is stuck there questioning everything without being able to do anything. Hannah doesn't know. Hannah is sitting with their knees bent, trying to get some air in. The tent has seem to suck out all the air in. Their breathing is shallow and fast. Their fingers and face feel like they are vibrating. Their skin is too hot and the tears coming down don't do anything to cool it down. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to the story. This is only the first part. Sorry, I edit slow.


End file.
